Will you go with me?
by Sophia Banks
Summary: Tobey asks Becky if she would like to go to the prom with him, and she says no. But that gets her thinking about she likes about Tobey. This is definitely ToBecky, but as in character as I can!


(Becky and Tobey are probably sixteen or older)

Becky Botsford stared at her easel hoping that some inspiration would come. But of course none ever did, she stuck her paintbrush into her favorite color to use when painting "brown" and she then smeared it onto the canvas, she bit her bottom lip hoping her picture would look something like a kitten.  
Someone clearing their throat behind her made Becky startle, her brush swiping the canvas hard and causing the tail to be way too long for its body.  
It was Tobey… Of course!  
"H-Hello Miss Botsford, erm Becky," he said fiddling with his glasses. Was he stuttering? Becky put her paintbrush down and looked at Tobey who was blushing. "I-I couldn't help but notice!" he said apparently to loud for his tastes because he lowered his voice, "That you don't have a date to the erm… Prom. And I was thinking-well of course I was thinking," He choked out the words, "Would you like to go with…Me?"  
Becky was severely taken aback by the idea, her and Tobey? Dancing? Most likely while everyone

"No!" she said suddenly making Tobey back up a step, "No way! Why on earth would I go to the prom with you? You're a villain! You've tried to destroy the city countless times and besides that you're… You're just you!"

She hadn't meant for it to sound so…Harsh. But she wasn't about to apologize after that, it wouldn't seem right. Everyone was looking at them! Tobey was looking lost and unsure, "Right, well," he said trying to react to that in a sensible manner. "Never mind then… I'm sorry," he gave a weak smile before walking away.  
Becky turned around and stared at her kitten painting. It looked like a blob of mud!  
She couldn't help but think about what it would be like to go out with Tobey, It was interesting that as soon as she knew that he liked her she was considering what she liked about him.

He was smart, interesting to say the least. He had asked her…. She'd talked to him yesterday as WordGirl and he hadn't asked her.  
He had been stuttering to ask her too!  
Becky tensed, consider his faults!  
He cheats, he destroys cities, and he's a sore loser!  
Becky found that she hadn't been painting anything, and she dipped her paintbrush into the red. Going over her-frankly horrible- picture of a kitten. She painted a big red heart. She bit her bottom lip, why was this so hard now? She had said no!

He's very passionate about what he does

Becky rolled her eyes at that thought; yeah he was passionate about what he does! What he does is build horrible robots!  
She kicked her foot lightly into the easel, making it move slightly. She could see Tobey struggling to paint something, "He's not good at art, like me," Becky mumbled to herself.

He really loved his father.  
She had learned that when they were younger, Tobey seemed to be in a different world when he talked about what he and his father used to do.

(After school)

Becky waited outside the school for Tobey to come out; she knew he was going to be the last one.  
After almost everyone had left Tobey finally exited the school with his backpack on, he pulled a remote out of his pocket and was about to hit one of the big red buttons on it when Becky shouted to him, "Tobey!"  
Tobey stopped and looked down the stone stairs at her, "Ah, Miss Botsford," he said walking down the stairs to her level, "Changed your mind have you?"  
She almost knew that he was just trying to hide how embarrassed he was earlier, and she smiled ever so slightly, "I'm here to apologize actually, I'm sorry I yelled," she grabbed a chunk of her long brown hair and played with it.  
"All is forgiven, " He lied.  
Becky looked straight into his eyes (minus the glasses of course) "The reason I'm sorry… Is because…" She found herself leaning inwards before her mouth connected with his, it wasn't a long kiss. But it was a good one! It felt so right, but was it? She pulled away and grabbed her arm, "That's why," she joked lightly. Tobey blinked a few times in surprise, he attempted to speak but only managed to open and close his mouth a few times. Becky wasn't sure what his reaction would be when he came to, luckily she didn't have to wait long.  
Tobey grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him into another( though slightly longer) kiss. He pulled away blushing profusely, "Right *ahem* are you going to the p-prom with me?" he asked stuttering again. Becky shook her head, "No, I'm going with Scoops actually," she smiled slightly.  
"Well that would have been nice to know a couple hours ago!" Tobey replied blushing even harder. Becky put her had up to stop his talking, "But I would be ok with you maybe going out to eat with me? Friday evening," was her reply, it was firm and she couldn't believe that she had said it! She and Tobey go out on a date?! Tobey smiled, "Alright Miss Botsford, or rather Becky. Friday evening it is!" with that Tobey pressed the button on his remote, and an enormous robot stood up behind the school. It reached down a hand and Tobey stepped onto it, "I'll pick you up!"  
And he was gone.  
Leave it to Tobey to have the last word, Becky thought warmly.  
She staggered slightly, unsure of exactly what had happened! Was she and Tobey…? Did she just?!

Oh yes!

**This is so sappy…. I love it!  
Ok, I don't know if I actually ship ToBecky, but it is interesting to write! =)  
If you would like me to write a sequel (I have an idea for that) then I will!  
I am\was (You'll never know) homeschooled, so I don't really know anything about proms and such. Like -how old you have to be for you to have them. A-lol**

**Please review! (This is my first attempt at pairing characters so go easy on me x)**


End file.
